Poetic Arda
by Mirach
Summary: Inspired by Poetic Edda, a collection of my poems from Middle-earth. New: Herblore - alliterative poem about Tobold Hornblower (Old Toby)
1. The Ride of Oromë

**The Ride of Oromë**

The stars were young upon the heaven's dome  
>and darkness dwelt under the shade of trees<br>and in the darkness evil creatures roamed,  
>when a horn sounded clear and pure in breeze.<p>

Like thunder rode there Béma on his steed  
>and Nahar's mane shone bright with silver light:<br>glistening dream, the music of his feet,  
>before them fled the creatures of the night.<p>

Now hoofbeats silenced, Béma rides no more  
>in Middle-earth under the rays of Sun,<br>but Nahar's children still stay on this shore  
>and on the grass of Rohan freely run.<p>

The lords of horses, Mearas free and strong,  
>the steeds of kings that came out of a song.<p>

* * *

><p>For the B2MeM prompts:<br>O68: Oromë: ... makes the horses of Rhovanion (Powers of the World)  
>O67: sonnet (Poetic forms)<br>B10: history through songs (Forth Eorlingas!)  
>B10: Nothlir (family line (esp. as family tree, genealogical tree) (Quenya and Sindarin) - if family lines of horses count as well :D<p>

(Béma was the name used for Oromë by the Rohirrim)


	2. Of Names and Decisions

**Of Names and Decisions  
><strong>

**F**air child without sorrow**  
>I<strong>s your life hollow,**  
>N<strong>oldorin prince?**  
>D<strong>reams are just small seeds**  
>A<strong>dventures, great deeds**  
>R<strong>ipen long since…**  
>A<strong> burning fire**  
>T<strong>hat's your desire:**  
>O<strong>nwards without wince  
><strong><br>I**n the light of Two Trees  
><strong>N<strong>oon of Valinor's bliss  
><strong>G<strong>olden-haired child  
><strong>O<strong>ver the wide sea, though  
><strong>L<strong>ie the lands you don't know  
><strong>D<strong>istant and wild  
><strong>O<strong>h, eager child...

-oOo-

**F**aithful and steady**  
>I<strong>s you oath ready,**  
>N<strong>argothrond's king?**  
>R<strong>eaping the visions**  
>O<strong>f your decisions**  
>D<strong>arkness will sink

**F**or the oath spoken**  
>E<strong>choes unbroken**  
>L<strong>oyalty true**  
>A<strong> new hope is born**  
>G<strong>rief of those who mourn**  
>U<strong>p to sky flew**  
>N<strong>ew day is coming**  
>D<strong>awning in blue

* * *

><p>For B2MeM prompts:<br>N31: Finrod – change of dialect from Findaráto (Finrod: The Quarter-Blood Prince)  
>N36: Ingoldo – Mother-name (Finrod: The Quarter-Blood Prince)<br>N31: acrostic (Poetic Forms)


	3. Shadows of Nan Elmoth

**Shadows of Nan Elmoth**

O golden cage of Gondolin, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, is covetousness a crime?

Behind the bars a bird ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, felt freedom for first time

Aredhel Ar-Feiniel ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,.,,,,,,,,,,,and Eöl, elven smith

Found wonder in the woods, ,, between branches didn't breathe

As she in the shade stood ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, he saw her beauty bloom

Love piercing as a lance ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, in the gathering gloom

Her freedom loving heart ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, in shadows shimmers light

Gondolin's grief is nigh ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, nearing darkness of night

* * *

><p>There are three ways to read this poem: the usual way in lines as a whole, and the two columns can be read separately as well. Each of them should make sense... I hope it does, at least =) It also uses alliteration - words starting with the same sound.<p>

For B2MeM prompts:  
>B15: Alliterative verse (Poetic forms)<br>B15: Aredhel (5 books 5 characters)


	4. The White Tree

**The White Tree  
><strong>

_Sleeping...  
>The lineage of old<br>Dreaming...  
>Embraced in soil.<em>

The seed in soil  
>The secret in heart<br>Hiding a tender  
>silver leaf curled<p>

Hiding and waiting:  
>Through a Dark age<br>will rise a light:  
>Nimloth's lineage<p>

_Sleeping...  
>The lineage of old<br>Dreaming...  
><em>_Embraced in soil._

The ancient lineage  
>of Elendil through<br>darkness will emerge  
>with the heart true<p>

Broken sword renewed;  
>In field of stone<br>I wake to new life  
>Forgotten, lone<p>

_Sleeping...  
>The lineage of old<br>Dreaming...  
><em>_Embraced in soil._

I stretch to the Sun:  
>In the cold snow<br>it's rays will give me  
>the strength to grow<p>

Till the time comes:  
><em>"Yé! utúvienyes!"<em>

* * *

><p>(reuploaded into the collection)<p> 


	5. Eagles of Manwë

**Eagles of Manwë**

From the thought of Manwë and from the free sky  
>Song of soaring heavenly space far and high<br>Eagles were born, majestic wings and free cry  
>Star shining brightly<p>

Nests in clouds and all-seeing eyes that can pierce  
>Shrouds of shadow, attack it with talons fierce<br>Eagles' song sounds, knowing no darkness and fears  
>Thorondor mighty<p>

World is reshaped, cry of the eagles still sounds  
>Mountaintops white - Gwaihir Windlord there soars<br>Did not forget Manwë the sorrows and tears  
>Middle-earth's Children<strong><br>**

* * *

><p>I tried to write a poem about the Great Eagles, created by J.R. in a sapphic verse. (Quite difficult form for me in English)<p>

B2MeM prompts:  
>O64: sapphic (poetic forms)<br>N32: Rare characters (Landroval) - the topic of the poem was inspired by this prompt, although I didn't manage to include him...


	6. Rochallor

**Rochallor**

Like blue ice a flame

in darkness shone desperate

Horse returned alone

On green grass faithful steed died

heart-broken mourning his lord

* * *

><p>The 1st poem for NaPoWriMo, and for the B2MeM prompts:<p>

O70: tanka (poetic forms)  
>O70: Rochallor, Warhorse of Fingolfin (All Creatures, Foul and Fair)<br>B13: Ringil (Fingolfin's sword, which glittered like blue ice) (Artifacts and Weapons)


	7. Éala Éarendel

**Éala Éarendel**

Sleep, my child...  
>Close your eyes under the blanket of night<br>A little longer  
>A little more time<br>Until you know how unfair the fate has been to you  
>Until you know what time you have been born into<p>

Sleep, my child...  
>In sweet ignorance of dreams<br>Just for a while longer you can be  
>Like the Lords of the West who do not care<br>For you, for us  
>For your unfair fate<p>

Sleep, my child,  
>And please...<br>Do not be angry at me  
>For bringing you into this dark world<br>Where hope is far and future dimmed  
>By the black wings of smoke<br>From Thangorodrim

-o-

Look, my child!  
>A new star is rising!<br>Sailing on the waves of sky  
>Gil-Estel<br>A holy flame  
>A spark to ignite new hope for tomorrow<p>

They did not forget...

_Éala Éarendel engla beorhtast  
>Ofer middangeard monnum sended!<em>**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Éala Éarendel engla beorhtast Ofer middangeard monnum sended!<em> - "Hail Earendel, brightest of angels, over Middle-earth to men sent!"  
>- the lines in the Crist written by Cynewulf which can be taken as the inspiration not only for the role of Eärendil in Tolkien's work, but also for the term Middle-earth<p>

The 2nd poem for NaPoWriMo and for the B2MeM propts:

B13: Free verse (Poetic forms)  
>G59: Hope (Emotions)<br>B13: "And they looked up and saw a star..." -The First Noel (Here We Come A-Caroling)


	8. Heavenly Dance

**Heavenly Dance**

Anor  
>Arien's flame<br>in bright glory rises  
>blind towards all but her duty<br>cold Sun

Ithil  
>Tilion's love<br>pursues her through darkness  
>the lunatic devotion of<br>full Moon**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Two cinquains about Arien and Tilion.<br>The 3rd poem for NaPoWriMo and for the B2MeM prompts:

G59: Cinquain (Poetic forms)  
>G59: The Land of the Sun (Off the Map's Edge)<p> 


	9. Music of Ainur

**Music of Ainur**

Create and sing!

Your mind has wings from Music wrought

In an eye's blink to being brought in Timeless Hall

What you can think to the last dot, that I will call to make a world

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,The horse's trott, the fir-trees tall, the heat and cold

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,The creatures small, and big and bold

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Just as I've told:

,

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,****Eä! Be!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The 5th poem for NaPoWriMo (The 4th is in Slovak)<p>

This is an experiment with form - as you can see, I like rhymes =)

The rhyming scheme is

a  
>a b<br>a b c  
>a b c d<br>,,,b c d  
>,,,,,,c d<br>,,,,,,,,,d

with every rhyme containing of 4 syllables.


	10. Caves of the Forgotten

**Caves of the Forgotten  
><strong>

Now sing the song of dreamers under stone  
>In Caves of Damned forever they will sleep<br>And wander ever in their dreams alone

Now sing the song of dreamers under stone  
>In place forgotten where Sun never shone<br>There Ar-Pharazôn landed with his fleet

Now sing the song of dreamers under stone  
>In Caves of Damned forever they will sleep<p>

* * *

><p>The 8th poem for NaPoWriMo (No. 6 and 7 are in Slovak), a triolet.<p>

The Caves of the Forgotten is a place in Aman where Ar-Pharazôn and his army are imprisoned. It is here that they remain until the end of the world when they are prophesized to arise during the Last Battle, Dagor Dagorath.


	11. Gondor

**Gondor  
><strong>

**G**lory of past, memories  
><strong>O<strong>aths of faithfulness  
><strong><em>N<em>**ow arrived the hour of  
><em>e<br>e  
><strong>D<strong>_ark is the path the dead guard  
><strong>O<strong>ut of danger will  
><strong>R<strong>ise the long lost kingly line

* * *

><p>The 9th poem for NaPoWriMo, an acrostic haiku<p> 


	12. Ships of Alqualondë

**Ships of Alqualondë  
><strong>

The song of waters sounded clear and sweet  
>In light of Trees before its brightness dimmed<br>There white wood was with foaming sea-waves rimmed  
>The swiftest swan-ships in a mighty fleet<br>The sails were woven with a silver thread  
>As they sailed proudly through the storms and wind<br>Like graceful swans their prows were shaped, flanks winged  
>No better ship could sailor ever meet<br>Now white planks reddened with the Elven blood  
>In Swanhaven under the darkened sky<br>Where ships were taken together with lives  
>Then sky in Losgar reddened like rose bud<br>The fires rose on shores where the gulls cry  
>To Alqualondë only ash arrives<p>

* * *

><p>The 12th poem for NaPoWriMo, an italian sonnet<p>

(#10 is in Slovak, #11 is a translation of Tolkien's poem to Slovak)


	13. Halls of Mandos

**Halls of Mandos  
><strong>

Stories hung upon the walls  
>Every thread a single fate<br>Whom Mandos to his halls calls  
>Must pass through the iron gate<p>

Every thread a single fate  
>woven into tapestries<br>Must pass through the iron gate  
>Who has died in shade of trees<p>

Woven into tapestries  
>All the stories big and small<br>Who has died in shade of trees  
>Will see them hung on the wall<p>

All the stories big and small  
>Written by the hand of time<br>Will see them hung on the wall  
>Stories of love, courage, crime<p>

Written by the hand of time  
>Fate of every Man or Elf<br>Stories of love, courage, crime  
>Each of them can find himself<p>

Fate of every Man or Elf  
>Whom Mandos to his halls calls<br>Each of them can find himself  
>Stories hung upon the walls<p>

* * *

><p>The 16th poem for NaPoWriMo, a pantoum (I like this form, it's twice as much poem for the same price =))<p> 


	14. I paint your face in my mind

**I paint your face in my mind  
><strong>

I paint your face in my mind  
>On the canvas of my dreams<br>A picture of hearts entwined

When to duty I'm confined  
>Loneliness louder than screams<br>I paint your face in my mind

I see your eyes - loving, kind  
>Beauty that from the soul streams<br>A picture of hearts entwined

That's where I can new strength find  
>When yoke of fate so hard seems<br>I paint your face in my mind

When the resolve stays behind  
>It is the love that redeems<br>A picture of hearts entwined

Even if I would go blind  
>In the darkness your light gleams<br>I paint your face in my mind  
>A picture of hearts entwined<p>

* * *

><p>Aragorn's profession of his love to Arwen, and what it means to him.<br>A villanelle, written for the Teitho topic "Stories and Pictures"


	15. Túrin Turambar

**Túrin Turambar  
><strong>

You want to be a master of your fate  
>And believe still that you can win this fight<br>But anger kills as surely as a blade  
>And so is dimmed for you Doriath's light<br>For king's judgement you did not want to wait  
>But fled instead - fugitive in the night<p>

Wandering lost, you found men of the night  
>And joined with them, and shared their lonely fate<br>On Amon Rûdh you will for your friend wait  
>His love will guide him, make him join your fight<br>Then Bow and Helm will bring to these lands light  
>Until the bond is severed by the blade<p>

The sword is black and cruel is its blade  
>When it cuts flesh in darkness of the night<br>What you have done, you'll see in flash of light  
>And understand the evil turn of fate<br>For it is not an enemy you fight  
>But Beleg's death that in your hands did wait<p>

For other man the elven maid did wait  
>But love is as dangerous as a blade<br>That Gwindor sees, and gives up without fight  
>Then bridge was build, and dragon came in night<br>And so is sealed Nargothrond's tragic fate  
>In Pool of Ivrin shimmers no more light<p>

Her eyes were shining and her step was light  
>But in vain would she for a savior wait<br>At orc-spear's tip Finduilas met her fate  
>While dragon's eyes, sharp like a deadly blade<br>Around Nienor weaved a web of night  
>Oblivion's mist that she could not fight<p>

Then bravely you rose and went to the fight  
>For your young wife and for the waning light<br>But dragon's death lifted the spell of night  
>In rushing waters does Nienor's death wait<br>While blood of Túrin will drink his own blade  
>So fulfilled was the curse of evil fate<p>

But in last night once more will Túrin fight  
>And avenge his fate, bathed in bright light<br>For Morgoth's doom waits in Turambar's blade

* * *

><p>20th poem for NaPoWriMo, a sestina<p> 


	16. Yavanna's lullaby

**Yavanna's lullaby  
><strong>

Beloved chilren, you must sleep  
>In a sleep dreamless and deep<br>The black night fell  
>Like evil spell,<br>But you will your strength keep

Darkness spread over the land  
>The Lamps that fell we cannot mend<br>With poisoned sting  
>Now Arda's Spring<br>Has ended, its time spent

Close your eyes and do not fear  
>To my heart you are most dear<br>When you wake  
>The night will break<br>Sky again will be clear

Rest under the wings of night  
>So you can wake in new light<br>Waiting seed  
>A tree or weed<br>When land again is bright

* * *

><p>24th poem for NaPoWriMo<p>

_Through long ages the Valar dwelt in bliss in the light of the Trees beyond. The Mountains of Aman, but all Middle-earth lay in a twilight under the stars. While the Lamps had shone, growth began there which now was checked, because all was again dark. But already the oldest living things had arisen: in the seas the great weeds, and on earth the shadow of great trees; and in the valleys of the night-clad hills there were dark creatures old and strong. To those lands and forests the Valar seldom came, save only Yavanna and Oromë; and Yavanna would walk there in the shadows, grieving because the growth and promise of the Spring of Arda was stayed. And she set a sleep upon many things that had arisen in the Spring, so that they should not age, but should wait for a time of awakening that yet should be._

- J. R. R. Tolkien, Silmarillion


	17. Dead Marshes

**Dead Marshes  
><strong>

Once armies proud,  
>their enemies vile<br>Once armies proud,  
>now they rest in a mire<p>

Side by side lie  
>noble Elf with a Man<br>Side by side lie  
>Orcs from a dark den<p>

In dreamless sleep  
>Forever they'll rest<br>In dreamless sleep  
>Hosts of East, hosts of West<p>

The waters cold  
>Are their murky grave<br>The waters cold  
>Above soldiers brave<p>

Dead faces in water  
>Some noble and sad<br>Dead faces in water  
>And mud is their bed<p>

Cold and pale faces,  
>Both evil and fair<br>Cold and pale faces  
>With weed in their hair<p>

All foul, all rotting  
>Lit by corpse-lights<br>All foul, all rotting,  
>Fell barrow-wights<p>

You should not look in  
>Or you'll lose your wit<br>You should not looks in  
>When the candles are lit<p>

* * *

><p>28th poem for NaPoWriMo. Inspired by the Teitho topic "Candles" (But written after the deadline, and it doesn't feature Aragorn or Legolas anyways...)<p> 


	18. War of Wrath

**War of Wrath  
><strong>

In the very hour of their need  
>In the hour of defeat<br>Valar came into Mithrim  
>Their trumpets shook Thangorodrim<br>At the coming  
>Sun rose flaming<br>The West knew that might  
>Uprising of great light<p>

(This is just a rewrite of the original found poem, you can see the original here: http:/ fc07. deviantart. net/fs71/i/2012/121/4/c/war_of_wrath_by_mirachravaia-d4y7ejj. jpg when you remove the spaces from the url)

* * *

><p>25th poem for NaPoWriMo - a found poem (finally found the time to scan it, as well =)<p>

The page from the Silmarillion tells about the coming of Noldor and capturing of Maedhros. The found poems tells about the War of Wrath and defeat of Morgoth - you see, even in darkness there is light and in defeat victory...


	19. The Last Mallorn

**The Last Mallorn**

-o-

I saw

A tree stood alone

For him the wind played a song

I know

Wide is its crown

Its roots through centuries strong

-o-

I saw

A trunk proud and tall

Like temple-pillars of old

I know

The leaves that don't fall

But turn to purest of gold

-o-

I saw

The sprouting young leaves

Like gems of green light in spring

I know

And then my heart bleeds

A dirge is the song that I sing

-o-

I saw

The last Elven tree

Upon this darkened grey shore

I know

Over the wide Sea

They're gone to return no more...

* * *

><p>(reuploaded into the collection)<p> 


	20. The Ride of Rohirrim

**The Ride of Rohirrim  
><strong>

The beacons lit  
>The oath gives speed<br>Horses and riders tall  
>The sparkling shield<br>On bloody field  
>We answer Gondor's call!<p>

Kisses to wives  
>The last goodbyes<br>Who returns, we don't know  
>This is the day<br>When we can't stay  
>The King calls, we follow<p>

The sea of spears  
>The sun sheds tears<br>Eorlingas ride to war  
>To the red day<br>To glory, fame  
>In the ancestors' hall!<p>

* * *

><p>Rohirrim battle song (reuploaded into the collection from dA)<p> 


	21. The Song of Aragorn and Arwen

**The Song of Aragorn and Arwen**

He:

Among the songs of waterfalls

in a valley green and fair

I sang the song of Lúthien

and spring was in the air.

She:

Among the birches' silver trunks

I heard your silent song.

And I saw youth and innocence…

…and I felt something strong.

He:

In that moment I lost my heart:

forever it will dwell

enchanted in your tender palm

in spring in Rivendell.

She:

The wind sang in the mallorn leaves:

each blade a small green gem.

I found no peace with summer breeze

in dreamy Lórien.

He:

From distant lands under strange stars

I came weary, my feet sore.

I sought only rest from the war –

- and I found so much more…

She:

You came to me like an elven king,

a white gem upon your brow.

And what I saw was a noble man.

And what I felt… was love.

He:

Autumn has come to Rivendell,

the leaves will die and fall.

And I must go: to victory,

or to the end of all.

She:

I watch you leave: as strong and wise

as a mighty king of Men.

And behind darkness, winter's chill

I hope we meet again.

He:

The path is dark, the shadow grows,

on the edge of hope I stand.

But I don't fear, because my heart

lies safely in your hand.

She:

The river sings about the Sea,

but I stay on this shore.

For, without you, there is no joy

for me in Valinor.

He:

My Evenstar, you are my light

when darkness spreads its wing.

And after winter cold and bleak

I still have hope for spring.

She:

Like in the woods of Doriath

the spring will come again.

You are my Beren, you're my love,

and I'm your Lúthien.

* * *

><p>Beren walked lonely in the woods of Doriath for the whole winter, until Lúthien returned with the spring. Now Middle-earth is falling into darkness and winter again - but there is love that reaches through it with hope. A poem for Teitho: Elven Realms (reuploaded into the collection)<p> 


	22. Halbarad's Farewell

**Halbarad's Farewell**

-o-**  
><strong>

The gathering gloom, the feel of doom

This is an evil door

Darkness ahead, the journey's end

Is not far anymore

-o-

The threshold dark from a cold stone,

And my death lies beyond

But I follow, for you must go,

And faith is a strong bond

-o-

For noble past I've ridden south

After the sun of noon,

But for the future I will go

Into the sunless gloom

-o-

Behind that door no turning back,

And yet I'll cross this line

Towards the burning, bloody field

And hope that is not mine

-o-

Be well, my love, kiss our son

For me and for my king

Into your arms I won't return,

But don't let your heart sink

-o-

Do not mourn for me, cousin mine,

When my life's blood will flow

I only regret I won't see

The crown upon your brow

* * *

><p><em><em><em> 'This is an evil door,' said Halbarad, 'and my death lies beyond it. I will dare to pass it nonetheless; but no horse will enter.' <em>__

(J. R. R. Tolkien, The Return of the King, Book V, Chapter 2: The Passing of the Grey Company)

- poem reuploaded into the collection from B2MeM 2010


	23. The Broken Sword

**The Broken Sword**

-o-**  
><strong>

The light of Sun, the light of Moon

Glowed brightly in the blade

The seven stars from Varda's sky

Whose shine should never fade

-o-

The darkness fell with fiery gaze

Upon the shadowed land

But Sword and Spear in alliance

Against its evil stand

-o-

The broken sword, the shattered light

Of Sun, and Stars, and Moon

Yet still it has the strength to cut

The thread of evil doom

-o-

The empty throne, the tombs of kings

The future becomes past

And like a line in secrecy:

The shards covered by dust

-o-

The shadows gather, evil gloom:

The darkness stirs again,

Over the land, menacing cloud,

Dread returns to its den

-o-

But hand will come to wield the sword

Of one with the heart true,

And with the Flame of ancient West

The blade will flare anew!

* * *

><p>Narsil: <em>nar<em> - "fire", _thil_ -"white light" referring to the Sun and Moon

Andúril: "Flame of the West"

_...on its blade was traced a device of seven stars set between the crescent Moon and the rayed Sun, and about them was written many runes... Very bright was that sword when it was made whole again; the light of the sun shone redly in it, and the light of the moon shone cold, and its edge was hard and keen._

_(J. R. R. Tolkien: The Fellowship of the Ring)_

- poem reuploaded into the collection from B2MeM 2010


	24. Gilraen's Lullaby

**Gilraen's L****ullaby**

Sleep, my son  
>The night is a river<br>carrying you there  
>where silver stars shiver<br>On streams of dreams  
>to a land without sorrow<br>where boys have fathers  
>and the mounds are hollow<br>in dreams...

Sleep, my child  
>the sun hides till morrow<br>Her last rays a way  
>that elven ships follow<br>There, names are not secret  
>that can bring a danger<br>And father to child  
>doesn't have to be stranger<br>in dreams...

Sleep, my Hope  
>and hope of your people<br>Than mighty oak  
>your roots are deeper<br>Once you will know  
>the pride of the humbled,<br>the value of honour  
>and hopes of your kindred,<br>their dreams...

Sleep, my son  
>while darkness is soothing,<br>while you can rest  
>till the call of duty...<br>Once you will ride  
>to hardship and danger<br>and like your father  
>you will be a ranger<br>Now dream...

Sleep, my child  
>like in a nest eagle<br>when the stars shine,  
>distant and regal<br>Sleep, gain more strength,  
>and courage and strong will<br>that you will need  
>to grow and fulfil<br>all dreams...

* * *

><p>Written for Teitho: "Mothers", reuploaded into the collection<p> 


	25. Hobbit limerick

**Hobbit limerick**

There was once a director of the Hobbit

when filming LotR, he used to quite crop it.

The profit is free,

so let's make movies three:

that was the way he now saw it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **A limerick is a short humorous or witty poem, consisting of 5 lines with the rhyme scheme AABBA, and the number of accents in the lines: 3,3,2,2,3

And you all probably know already, that the Hobbit movie will be split into 3 parts, with the first part coming out this december!


	26. J R R Tolkien

**J. R. R. Tolkien**

**J**ust see who enters  
>the realm of dreams<br>creating lands  
>that none have seen<p>

**R**etaking kingdoms,  
>legends of old<br>Molding them into  
>enchanted world<p>

**R**eaping the fruits  
>that in his mind grow<br>to rivers of words  
>that from his pen flow<p>

**T**ravel through the lands,  
>follow the dream<br>He gives you his hand...  
>Enter with him!<p> 


	27. Herblore

**Herblore**

_(Written by a bard of Rohan, inspired by Merriadoc Brandybuck's talks with king Théoden)_

_-o-_

In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit,

Gardener thoughtful, in the ground digging,

from sunny Longbottom in the Southfarthing

Called Tobold Hornblower, to Bree he travelled,

Wondered what plants grow there, wanted to see them

Interesting herbs he saw growing up on the hill

Small seeds carried with him back to Southfarthing

Planted them in his garden, from pests protected

With harvest plentiful was he rewarded

Leaves he lay in the sun, left them to dry there

Thinking to make a tea, then try and taste it

But as he brought the leaves to kettle boiling

Some of them slipped on the coals smoldering

As Tobold smelled the smoke, he smiled broadly

Better than boiling them were the leaves burning

He pondered it and fashioned a pipe from prune wood

So he could smoke the leaves, sweet and refreshing

Pipe-weed he called the plant, plenty he planted

Since then the Hobbits hold in high esteem

The art of smoking, by Old Toby discovered.

-o-

**A/N**: Written for this task of Tolkien Mailing Competition (TLV by the Hungarian acronym):

Topic: a story set in The Shire, starring any known or unknown hobbit character;

Form: serious style, alliterative verse (I know that has a lot of other rules but here all what is expected is to have at least** two** or three alliterating word in every line).


End file.
